


【授翻】Run, Buddy, Run

by kikiokikio



Series: 【授翻】Run, Buddy, Run [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Stalking, spoilers for comic book, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: Billy想要一个无需谨慎对待的伴侣，一个可以任他宣泄却不会受伤的人。并非热衷制造痛苦，也非胸怀无边狂怒，Billy只是…喜欢暴力，内心深处的某部分向往暴力。他抓住Homelander的力道足以给普通人留下数周淤青，他咬着对方皮肤，指甲挠过对方后背。他骑在Homelander身上，用力扯着Homelander的头发，将这当作性爱中的锚点。
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: 【授翻】Run, Buddy, Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 2008: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run, Buddy, Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554913) by [Beserk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk). 



> 这位老师所有作品都是Homelander/Billy斜线有意义。在sy和需要AO3都有放，粘的原文预警，不适误入。半AU，简言之Homelander先于Becca遇到Billy，一段孽缘…授权截图如下，还是九月份要的那批。

他穿着牛仔裤T恤衫，头戴球帽，踩着运动鞋迈进酒吧。他第一次、亦为唯一一次这般做，但因此番收获，那记忆后来深深烙印脑海。

这并不寻常。他坐在昏暗之处四下扫视，没人回以目光。没有碎石瓦砾，没有请求合影的凡人，没人祈祷，没人渴望触碰，没有平日里因他出现而荡起的波澜。最开始他挺喜欢藏于人群的感觉，可以随心所欲地观察任何人。然而很快他发现没什么可观察的，人类非常无趣。那些蠢货们只是坐着，什么也不干。他能听见每个人，可所有人的交谈都不值得听。要不是为了该死的公众形象，他会用激光扫射这群乏味的傻逼。他们就不能娱乐一下他吗？他们存在的意义是什么？

“你在期待被认出来吗？”

Homelander愣了愣，反应过来这句话是对自己讲的。他转过身，视线轻松锁定了黑暗中声音的主人。对方在几张桌子开外，现下孤身，但桌上乱七八糟的杯子表明他方才有不少伴儿。许是夜已深，朋友陆续离开，独留其一人。忠诚的友谊。那家伙头也不抬，垂眼盯着桌面，嘴角勾着一点逗趣的弧度，仿佛Homelander是个该死的笑话。

Homelander上下打量对方。黑发黑眼的男人轮廓硬朗，外表颇具吸引力。Homelander看到裤子和黑夹克下头藏着几把小刀与手枪——警察，大概。真他妈好。Homelander烦透了“你们是真正的英雄”那一套，若是非此不可，他也许会轰掉此人脑壳。不过毁了男人那副好皮囊着实可惜。

“他们认不出来的。”对方语毕，饮下一大口酒，他的低语只有Homelander足以辨听。嗯哼，这是哪里的口音？Homelander费心思索片刻，终于得出答案。伦敦东区。一个英国条子。

他皱眉起身，不大习惯衣服上没有披风的感觉。他总是穿着那套带披风的英雄制服，除了赤身裸体的时候。现在就有一个赤身裸体的机会。Homelander几乎忍不住拽那男人离开这儿，就像他会对任何自己认为漂亮到配得上他老二的那些人做的，操进他们前面或后面的洞。但对方眼中闪烁的某种小小亮光让Homelander改变主意，仅此一次，他想变更策略。

因此Homelander径直走向他，男人没有发出邀请，Homelander却坐到他身边。对方挑起眉，靠向椅背，他首次对上Homelander的视线。那双眼睛不含崇拜，也无惧意，什么都没有。他似乎只觉得无聊，如此罢了。这是…全然新鲜的体验，Homelander并不讨厌这体验。

“你怎么知道他们不会？”Homelander放松手臂，露出最迷人的笑容，“你认出我了。”

男人哼了哼，“上帝啊，你就孤零零地窝在那儿，太惨了。难道没什么牛逼的超人类朋友和你一起打发时间吗？”

Homelander被三种不同的欲望撕扯着。第一种是立马用激光射爆那混球的脑袋。第二种是掐着他脖子按倒，把阴茎塞进他嘴里。第三种是带他飞去公寓然后满足第二种冲动，耗时稍久。不知怎的，Homelander抑制住了每一种冲动，表情仍旧温和。他笑了笑，确保更令人信服，“你知道，我内心亦是寻常人，有时我不过想提醒自己，让自己不要忘记从何处来。”

男人眨眨眼，冲他微笑。Homelander想知道为什么一个人的微笑能兼具甜蜜与傲气。多么特别。男人啜了口酒，道，“那些演讲真起作用吗？操了，你听起来好蠢。”

Homelander笑意剥落，他的面具裂开一道缝隙。这不足以令男人逃之夭夭，但足以引起男人的注意。Homelander倾身过来，男人不仅毫无畏惧，甚至被勾起兴趣，他觉得Homelander大概值得他花点时间。

“屡试不爽，像一种魔咒，”他说。对方专注地盯着Homelander，后者压低声音，“但这回失灵了，不是吗？”

“是啊，”那男人推开了他，审视着他的面容，“万事皆有第一次，对不对？”

“说得对，”Homelander咕哝，向后倚了倚，“你叫什么？”

男人稍稍侧头，“为什么我该告诉你？”

“行吧，我们来瞧瞧，”Homelander看了眼那身黑色外套，CIA的证件在口袋里，“William Butcher，供职CIA。刚从伦敦过来？”

William Butcher瞪着Homelander，干巴巴道，“严重侵犯他人隐私，你不觉得吗？”

“抱歉，抱歉。”Homelander挂上笑容，但屁用没有，他随即扔掉友好的面具，“嗯，反正你不打算告诉我。”

William凉凉道，“那也不是你偷窥的理由。”

如果William起身离开，Homelander会跟着他，把他劫走。但Homelander不想那样，现在的情况更有趣。他呼一口气，“我很好奇。我从没碰见不敬畏我的人。”

William蹙眉，“你怎么知道——”

“心率。”

“啊。”William指节敲了下桌子，似乎正做考量，接着一清嗓子，“Billy。”

“嗯？”

“叫Billy，别叫William，烦死那破名字了。William听着就像个老古板。”

Homelander笑了。Billy知道那是真实的笑意，故而回以笑脸。Homelander从未遇到能分辨他笑容真假的人。

*

接下来一个小时，Homelander知道了Billy最开始在伦敦当警察，后为MI6工作许久，一个月前调到纽约CIA。他问Billy为何背井离乡，Billy冷声道，”什么为什么？你以为我家乡有什么不好的地方？伦敦不能更好了。”

“但你还是离开了。”

Billy哼了哼，“你就没想过尝试新事物吗。”

“不怎么想。”当你凌驾于人类之上时就没什么需要特别尝试的了。

“真他妈无趣，伙计。”

奇怪的是，Billy的言语攻击不再令Homelander生气。那似乎是Billy本人的说话方式，而Homelander与前者交谈的新鲜感仍未消退。不过他觉得要是别人敢这么跟他聊天的话他一定会用激光切碎他们，掏出心脏也不错。但Billy漂亮又风趣，可以逃脱惩罚。

Billy之前和CIA的同僚喝酒，几个人都回家后Billy也准备走，那时他认出了不远处的Homelander，并形容后者为“一个巨他妈可悲的傻小子”。

“你总说我‘可悲’。但你是唯一一个认出我的人，”Homelander朝Bily晃晃手指，“你是我的粉丝，所以才认得出来。”

“不对，”Billy一翻眼睛，“那些傻子没认出来是因为他们不想认出来，没人愿意瞧见他们的英雄独自一人坐在酒吧，所以他们下意识忽略你。可悲。他们和你一样可悲。”

“我跟他们完全不同。”Homelander怒道。

Billy耸肩，“你说什么就是什么。”他放下空杯，站了起来，“行吧，这很…不错，但我得走啦，过几小时要上班了。”

他路过Homelander面前，Homelander捉住他手腕将他拽向自己。Billy挑眉一笑，就像早他妈料到了似的。那神情差点逼得Homelander放手，他本可以如往常一样，本可以夺取任何他想夺取的。然而此时Billy俯身靠近，轻声耳语。

“如果你想操我，直接问就行了。”

*

Billy载Homelander去了公寓。他开车风格和疯子相差无几，也许是酒精导致的，但更可能这就是他独特的驾驶方式。Billy似乎并不害怕那些他理应害怕的事。

很有趣。比Homelander见过的任何凡人都要有趣。他让Billy带自己回了住处，一卧一卫的小居室，小到在Homelander看来算是某种侮辱。但他没空关心这公寓，他忙着把Billy推进卧室。不过等他第四次过来的时候，他的注意会分给屋子一点。他会注意到Billy的公寓整洁而单调，唯一富含生活气息的是墙上的照片，几张Billy和伦敦以及纽约亲友们的合影。Homelander会发现每张照片Billy皆位于中心，无论在哪里对方都属于领导者。

但现在，此时此刻，Homelander一门心思把Billy弄上床。他不怎么在床上搞，不过Billy是不一样的，值得特殊对待。所以他愿意跟他在上床做。等Homelander控制住翻涌的情绪，Billy已经爬上床，从床头柜里掏出润滑剂和安全套。

“啊，不，”Homelander摇头，指了指安全套，“我不戴这个。”

Billy哼哼着把那东西放在他俩之间。Homelander立在床边，居高临下地盯着他，没起什么作用。Billy完全不害怕，抬眉道，“那没戏了，你的老二不能靠近我，明白？”

可爱。Billy是觉得他真的有选择权吗。但Homelander决定迁就Billy，他从没戴套操过人，而今天有不少初体验，再加一个也无所谓。

“好吧，朋友。”Homelander捏起包装打量两眼，“这次听你的，因为你很漂亮。”

“我真幸运。”Billy平淡道。他拧开润滑油，手指涂上些许…哦，不不不。Homelander不会让Billy自行准备，他要来做这个。

Homelander不常为炮友扩张，他喜欢直接操进去，看血液流下他们大腿，欣赏一会儿凡人的惨叫。极少数情况下用唾液帮他们润滑，他会把手指伸入对方口中让其舔吮，他们留下的唾液越多，之后疼得越少。每当那时，人们总以无以伦比的热情舔着他指头。Homelander没用过通常意义上的润滑膏剂，但不管怎么样，他绝对不允许Billy自己做扩张。Billy的小洞只有Homelander可以碰。

“把那东西给我。”Homelander低吼道，他上了床，身影笼住Billy。Billy耸耸肩膀，递给Homelander小瓶子。

“真专横啊你，嗯？”Billy喷喷鼻息，解开Homelander的扣子，后者任由Billy扒下那件衬衫。Homelander脱掉Billy的衣服，将他两只手腕固定在其头顶。Billy挣动无果后哼了一声，倒在床上，面带笑意。他们身形交融，Homelander撑着手臂压在Billy身上，目光一寸一寸扫过他身躯。Billy的胸膛轮廓分明，线条流畅。Homelander舔舔嘴角。他要给那胸膛打上记号。

Homelander一手捏着Billy手腕，一手蘸取了润滑油。他微微伏低，松开对Billy的桎梏以便剥干净彼此下半身。Billy的勃起顶着黑色四角裤，那景象令Homelander硬了。他的性致来得又快又猛，硬得发痛，老二在股间晃动。Homelander隔着布料揉搓对方的阴茎，迫不及待欢爱一场。

但Billy还没有。

Homelander褪下Billy的四角裤，有种翻白眼的冲动。Billy虽然硬了，但欲求仍不强烈，他的心率是60，维持正常节奏。Homelander抿唇，突然间他只渴望令Billy心跳加速，他想看到Billy在他身下喘息吟叫不止的模样，他想将Billy弄得一团糟，他想蹂躏那具身体，让Billy变成属于他的玩偶，让Billy哭叫着乞求他的操弄，让Billy求他更快、更用力，让Billy求他射进去，标记，占有，打上Homelander的烙印，只有Homelander能这么干他。

Billy抬眸望他，眉毛扬起，等着他的下一步动作。Homelander瞄见对方眼中的无声挑衅，他笑了笑，分开Billy的双腿容自己更进一步。Billy粉色的后穴令Homelander喉头滚动。他一手扶着Billy的大腿，另一只手探向那小肉洞。

他的手指在穴口轻轻画圈。Billy呼吸为之一窒，心率上升到65。虽不是Homelander期望的大幅上涨，但的确有所帮助。Homelander猛地推入到第二个指节。

“操他妈的！”Billy身体坠了坠，Homelander的手指进的更深。现在他的心率上到70了。Homelander对上他的眼睛。Billy轻喘着，瞳孔稍稍放大，“有点着急了吧？”

“安静。”Homelander沉声道。他放开Billy的腿，转而捏住Billy下巴，他们视线相接。Homelander与他鼻尖对鼻尖，距离不到一英寸，Billy的吐息扑面而来，夹杂着酒精的味道。Billy闭了下眼，在Homelander探入第二根手指时双目轻微睁大。Homelander的手指推得愈深，Billy肌肉紧绷，脚趾蜷缩着，发出一声愉悦的低吟。

操，Billy来感觉了。Homelander想，他恨不得立刻把老二捅进Billy的小洞。

可如果他那么做，Billy的瞳孔会收缩。Billy极可能生气，然后试图揍他。Homelander不愿如此。人生中第一次，他想要做爱，而非生硬地操谁。Homelander甩甩脑袋，丢开那不大舒服的想法。但他确实没有立刻操Billy，而是伸入第三根手指继续为Billy扩张。

Billy呻吟着，向后仰头，暴露出整段喉咙。Homelander凑近，自下而上舔过那截白色脖颈，回味Billy的味道。Billy随着Homelander手指在他后穴进出的动作而哑声吸气，心脏跳得更快，终于到达Homelander满意的程度。Billy仰着脑袋，双目紧闭，呼吸急促。Homelander呼吸同样急促，他舔过Billy的喉咙、下颌、耳廓，然后回到那片胸膛，张口咬上皮肉。

“妈的——”Billy拽住Homelander头发拉扯，力气大到扯下来些许发丝。接着他将Homelander按向自己，他们紧密地贴合，Homelander几乎粘在Billy身上。Billy吼道，“操他妈的——进来，就现在！”

Homelander不需要被告知第二次。他将Billy翻了个身，让Billy跪趴着，翘起臀部。Homelander揉弄对方紧实的臀瓣，手指挑逗臀缝，享受着Billy由此变快的喘息。Billy的身体因他而愉悦，Billy的身体属于他了。Homelander咬住Billy后颈，无视对方一连串的脏话。当他松开牙齿，Billy泛红的脖颈上留着一个鲜明的印记。他的标记。

“听着，混球，如果你不准备进来——我操！”

Homelander顶入Billy后穴，舒服地长叹一声。他那话儿被奇妙而紧致的热量包裹。Homelander一条手臂揽着Billy，将他牢牢箍进自己怀里，另一只手轻柔地落在Billy喉咙。他半撑着下身，缓缓自Billy体内抽离一小部分，然后再猛操进去。他们同时呻吟起来。Homelander第二次这般做时，Billy尖叫着弓起身，Homelander明白自己找对了点。

随即再度撞进Billy身体深处，一遍又一遍重复，每一下都顶到Billy前列腺。Homelander阴茎硬得发痛，狠狠操着Billy，快感汹涌而至。Billy咒骂着，心跳剧烈，汗水淌下身躯，他的脸埋在枕头。上帝啊，这是Homelander经历过的最美妙的性爱。

绝无仅有。

Homelander捞着Billy的腰将他贴向自己胸膛，Billy粗重地吐着气，Homelander放在他喉咙的手掌感觉到一呼一吸的频率。他的手滑下脖颈，来到Billy胸口。Homelander托住Billy，他们飘了起来。他描摹Billy的身躯，控制着抽插频率，与Billy紧密相连。

Billy挺身向后迎合Homelander的冲撞，Homelander射进他体内。Billy呻吟出声，而Homelander被猛烈的高潮激得略微目眩，他们慢慢落回床垫。Billy躺在他身旁，喘着粗气。Homelander的老二还在Billy后穴，他可以很快硬起来。但他留意到Billy仍硬着，他嗅见未解决的欲望。Homelander笑着将手探向Billy下身，他退出Billy身体，后者不适地嘶了口气。

“轮到你了。”Homelander于Billy耳畔说道，轻咬了一下他耳垂。Billy低声回应，展开身体，双腿大张。Homelander舔了舔唇，垂下头颅。

他曾经做过，而且还挺擅长。他喜欢吮吸，所以…

“见鬼了。”Billy叫出声。Homelander含住Billy的阴茎，卖力吸吮着，他尝到前液的味道。“谁能想到Homelander这么会吸老二。”Billy喃喃。

Homelander打了下Billy腿根，不是特别疼的那种（但确实用了点力），足够起到警告的效果。Billy大笑着，有点歇斯底里的意味，他身上附着一层湿亮的汗水。Homelander毫无保留地吸着他的阴茎，动动腮帮，将Billy吞得更深，仔细地照顾每一处。Billy挺了挺胯，Homelander两手捏住Billy臀丘，阻止他乱动。

几分钟后他闻到Billy即将迈过高潮临界点的气味，他吐出Billy的阴茎，支起身向前挪动，对上Billy的视线。Billy望着他，眼中充斥欲念。Homelander伸手撸弄Billy的老二。Billy抽着气抓住Homelander肩膀，高潮那一瞬间软在他怀中。

Billy射了Homelander满手，抵着后者肩窝喘息。Homelander抱着Billy，让Billy坐上他大腿，脑袋靠在他肩膀。Homelander将脸埋入Billy头发，轻嗅性、汗液和酒精的气味。他双手环在Billy腰际，紧紧揽住。

Homelander想再操Billy一次。许多次。

Billy的心率以令人惊讶的速度回落。正当Homelander准备提议再来一回时，Billy抬眼怒视他，使劲拍了一下他后脑勺。结果Billy自己疼得抽了口气，揉着发麻的手。Homelander询问地望着他。

Billy动了动膝盖想要远离Homelander，“你没戴套。”

“你没阻止我。”Homelander指出。他捏着Billy屁股，把对方按回自己腿上。

“对，我没有，是不？”Billy冷哼，“你会得病吗，哥们儿？”

Homelander摇头。他当然不会。

“你不会从我这儿接收到任何病菌，伙计，我向你保证。”他答道，翻过身将Billy扔回床上。Billy满意地躺下，手臂勾着Homelander脖颈。Homelander凑上前，他们的嘴唇挨得极近。

“你很擅长这个。”Billy在Homelander的唇畔道。

Homelander不假思索地消灭这半分空隙，深深地吻了Billy。这不是初吻。他在摄像机前亲过Maeve，为了公司宣传，但他们上床发泄精力时不会接吻。从前Homelander不觉得上床时有必要接吻。

那是错误的想法。Billy上面的嘴和下面的嘴一样温暖一样盛情，他的舌头好好款待了Homelander。他吮着Homerlander的舌尖，令后者大声呻吟。Homelander倒上床，Billy撑起身跨在他身上，热烈地吻着他。Homelander双手上下揉搓着Billy臀瓣，手指再度探入后穴。Billy呼吸乱了，但并未中断亲吻，他舔过Homelander下唇，狠咬一口。Homelander默默笑了。Billy是不同的，独一无二的。

最终Billy推开Homelander，眯眼端详他，随后笑了一声，从Homelander腿上下来。

Homelander蹙眉，“你想去哪儿，伙计？”

Billy赤身裸体，大剌剌地走向浴室，头也不回道，“你他妈以为我要干什么？得清理一下。”

Homelander躺了回去，点点头，尽管Billy看不到。他目送Billy步入浴室，透视墙壁，盯着Billy走到花洒下，水流冲刷躯干，洗净污浊。Homelander看着他的精液从Billy臀缝间流下，一边安静地撸了一发。

Billy洗完出来时只围着条毛巾，他靠向墙壁，啧了一声，“我得睡了，好吗？明天还有工作。”

Homelander闻言挑眉。Billy想让他走？他离结束还远着呢。Homelander正待张口，但对方抢先一步。

“这次很棒，我不介意多来几次。”Billy直落落望过来。

Homelander起身走向Billy，手指暗示性地勾着毛巾。Billy弯起嘴角。

“但今晚不行，”Billy说，“下回吧，好不好？”

Homelander颔首，挪向自己那堆衣服。他甚至不确定自己该干什么，他今夜放弃了继续和Billy做爱。

Billy轻笑着碰了碰Homelander脊背，手指上下游移。Homelander承受着这安抚，弯身套上内裤和裤子。

“别跟任何人提起我，嗯？”Billy道。

“我为什么要那么做？”Homelander拾起衬衣，他转过来靠近Billy，鼻尖蹭了蹭Billy的鼻子，“我不会和任何人分享你。”

*

三天后Homelander再度光临小公寓，此番身着英雄制服，由窗户飞入卧室。Billy正于客厅讲电话，他弓着脊背坐在咖啡桌旁，桌上纸张四散。Homelander踱向墙边，透过墙壁观察Billy充满力量感的身体。那天离开Billy家后，Homelander操了Maeve的一位化妆师，那女人哭叫着求饶。Homelander射了三次，十分、十分无聊。无聊透顶。

第二晚他找上Maeve。Maeve刚拜访完Elena，Homelander半路截住她，让她又快又狠地骑在他老二上。他射了两回，依旧缺乏趣味。无聊。无聊。无聊。

接下来两天他不断尝试新人，最终无奈一笑，掐死了正伏在他身下的男人，然后飞去Billy家。

由上，他站在这小房间，隔墙凝视公寓的主人。Billy正跟他CIA的搭档谈一宗妓女死亡案件（Homelander不太确定，但那妓女有可能是Noir的发泄宠物之一），手指抓着头发，他脖子上仍留着牙印。始作俑者对此满足地微笑，舔舔嘴唇，下体半勃，顶着裤子。

“先这样吧。”Billy叹气。

“我要哄女儿睡觉了，”年轻男性——Billy搭档的嗓音，“你也该歇会儿。”

“感觉没戏。”

“Billy…”

“晚安，兄弟。”Billy抢白，迅速挂断通话，随后大声叹息，将手机扔上桌子。Homelander是时候动起来了。他悄悄溜出卧室，走到Billy身后。Billy往后靠了靠，审视桌上的资料。

Homelander咬一咬下唇，勾着Billy脖颈把他带向自己。Billy顺势抬手，冲身后之人挥出一击，差点打中Homelander下颚，幸而及时避开。

“他妈的！”Billy怒吼着跳起来，试图再次进攻。Homelander捉住他两只手腕，牢牢固定在其身侧。Billy狂怒的表情转为困惑。

“Homelander？”

“正是。”Homelander拖长声音。他坐进沙发，拽着Billy坐到他大腿上。Billy瞪了他一眼，起身挣脱他的手。

“你他妈的来这儿做什么？”Billy眯细双眼。

Homelander轻笑着将Billy揽近，手指滑入Billy裤子。Billy屏息一秒，缓缓挑眉。Homelander低声道，“还不明显吗。”

“够明显了。”Billy哼道，“下次敲门，混账。”

“没问题，”Homelander夸张地皱眉，他握住Billy还未起性致的阴茎，指尖蹭着马眼，“如果你希望你的邻居都知道你是Homelander的新炮友。媒体会…”他捏了下Billy的阴茎，“发狂的。”

“我？新炮友？”Billy抬着眉毛，丢出一个寡淡的单音节，任由Homelander再次把他拉到腿上，“行吧。”

*

Billy想要一个无需谨慎对待的伴侣，一个可以任他宣泄却不会受伤的人。并非热衷制造痛苦，也非胸怀无边狂怒。Billy只是…喜欢暴力，内心深处的某部分向往暴力。他抓住Homelander的力道足以给普通人留下数周淤青，他咬着对方皮肤，指甲挠过对方后背。他骑在Homelander身上，用力扯着Homelander的头发，将这当作性爱中的锚点。

Billy也是一个控制欲极强的右位。意料之中，鉴于他对任何事都存有控制欲。Homelander很快注意到那点，他有时坐在离CIA总部不远的一处屋顶上偷看Billy。Billy总是那个下决定的人，他是审讯工作的主导者，他令人生畏，以不留痕迹的方式暴力惩罚罪犯。Homelander喜欢看这个。Billy掌控全局、威吓他人的画面让Homelander涌起一阵莫名的兴奋。

当Billy与朋友出门喝酒，Homelander总是尾随其后，看他们笑谈工作与家庭。Homelander盯着Billy的朋友们，确保他们不会过分接近Billy。某次其中一位同事拍了拍Billy背后，使得Homelander咬紧牙齿。不过他们的触碰只维持在这种程度。

Homelander大部分空闲时间都在观察Billy，聆听Billy的心跳和话语令Homelander平静。如果他离开那些与Billy有关的事超过几天，恐慌与愤怒会攫住他心神，他将愈加暴躁，随意砸碎别人脑袋，或是杀掉自己操过的人，有几次搞到一半就弄死了对方。他狠狠操着他们，同时撕裂他们的身体，随后在血液与尸体的围绕下射出来。这完全比不上他在Billy体内释放所获得的满足感。Billy的身体如今属于Homelander。

他们每周见一两次。Homelander想来得更勤点，但如果那样的话Billy就会明白他多么密切地关注着他。他不想Billy知道他满脑子都是他。没必要让Billy更得意了。

不是说Billy对自己吸引了Homelander这事儿有什么吃到馅饼的感觉，事实上，此人颇爱对超人类冷嘲热讽。播到英雄的新电影宣传时Billy选择关掉电视，并且每当Homelander想说点自己的英雄事迹，Billy会无视他。这本该激怒Homelander。

但那一切只让他想更凶猛地操干Billy。Billy喜欢美好的性事，Homelander能够给予他美好的性事，所以Billy会喜欢Homelander。

他们交谈不多，至少起初不怎么讲话。Billy告诉Homelander自己想让他怎么做，Homelander在他耳边询问是否满意以提醒Billy没人能像自己这般令他痛快，Billy的小屁股是Homelander的财产。Homelander那么做的时候，Billy似乎总不怎么放在心上，这男人喘息着迷失在欲海中。等高潮结束，Billy的心跳令人恼火地迅速恢复如常，他笑着倒在Homelander身边。

第一次真正意义上的交流发生在这段…关系建立的两周后。他们躺在床上，Homelander透过天花板瞄见两层楼上有一对小夫妻正进行他跟Billy刚才做的事。女人跨在男人身上，轻喘着呻吟。Homelander想见到这副模样出现在Billy身上。他扭头看向Billy，手机不应景地响了，Billy翻个白眼，嘟囔着抓起手机。

“怎么了？”Billy咆哮道。Homelander不喜欢Billy的注意力分给其他人，于是他摸起Billy大腿。对方则回以凶残的瞪视。

“嗨，Billy。不是Cameron做的，”他搭档声音疲倦，“DNA不符。”

“妈的。”Billy揉了揉眼睛，拍掉Homelander的手。Homelander笑着将手再度覆上Billy的腿。

“那么，我们下一步——”

“我们该看一下他儿子的学校，查查那些老师。”

“嗯，行啊，”Billy咂了下舌头，“从那小子的班主任下手——我操！”

Billy短促地叫喊一声，他那话儿被Homelander大力捏住。他给了Homelander一个恶毒的眼神，对后者的老二报复性地施以同种手段。

“Billy？你还好吗？”

“没事，我没事，”Billy喊道，异常镇定，“我撞到脚趾了。”

他搭档哼了一声，“成吧，我觉着——”

“明早再打过来，好不？我…有点事情处理。”

他把手机丢到地上，抬手要揍Homelander。那只拳头距Homelander脸庞厘米之余时他抬手拦下，Billy疼得缩了缩。Homelander推倒Billy，压在他身上，他仍捉着Billy的拳头，俯身欲亲吻后者。

他们双唇即将相接前Billy另一只手阻隔了这一吻。

“那是工作。”Billy平直道。Homelander温柔地挪开Billy的手。

“我知道，我听见了。”Homelander弹了下Billy的耳朵。

“别。”

“什么？”Homelander勾起嘴角。

“别他妈偷听我电话。”Billy冷然道。

“好吧。”Homelander凑近，这一次Billy没有拒绝他的亲吻。

“真的？”Billy歪歪脑袋。

“怎么，你不相信我？得了吧，我可是Ho——”

“别他妈讲这句。”Billy呵斥。

“不过既然我这次听到了…”Homelander嗯了一声，“我可以帮帮你。”

“就这么帮？”Billy皮笑肉不笑。

（注：前文“帮帮你”是give you a hand，Billy在讽刺Homelander的帮忙就是字面意义用手摸他老二。）

“不…我是说我们可以等会儿再继续这个。我的意思是我能帮你解决案子！”Homelander笑容明媚。这有益于形象宣传，而且他想接近工作中的Billy，来确保对方一刻也不能将Homelander抛诸脑后。

Billy僵住，“不行。”

完全不是Homelander所期待的反应。他退开些许，稍稍浮起来，皱着眉俯视Billy。他的笑容褪色，眼神逐渐染上怒火，有一瞬间他双目闪过红芒。Billy瞪着他，眼中并无恐惧，只有愤怒。Homelander能嗅到对方的腾腾怒气。

“我是他妈的Homelander，我可以解决一个该死的案——”

“你可以，但你别这么做，”Billy开口，“这是我的案子，不关你事。不属于超人类工作范畴。”

“怎么，你觉得我会抢走所有功劳吗？”Homelander乐了，“别担心，我一直说你们才是真——”

“真正的英雄，对，对，”Billy翻翻眼睛，“听着，我的工作需要一定程度…谨慎的技巧，懂不？并非你所擅长的。”

Homelander心下火气翻涌，耳中轰鸣。然而Billy在他身下扭动着献上一个粗暴的吻，他的怒火随即被Billy的嘴唇吸得一丝不留。Homelander呻吟着回吻。当他们终于分开，Billy眼含笑意，抬眸望他。

“但我想我该谢谢你的提议，”Billy沿着Homelander身体向下，“别插手，嗯？”

这一次，Homelander允许自己被命令。

TBC  
诚邀各位观赏训狗达人Billy Butcher（虽然Homelander太疯了不能完全驯化但最终…咳。  
之前看这篇的时候一口气飙二十多章，结果翻文翻第一章就要咳血了= =Run Buddy Run小系列的结局我很喜欢，喜爱程度和The Construction持平。不过最爱Blood And Sand，篇幅最短，情节集中，而且想象空间颇大。所有喜欢的都要到授权了，还是挺开心的:D  
现在A Switch In Desire追着更新翻，作者只写到Ch.5，目前依然预计七章完结。Blood And Sand已翻完。The Construction和Run Buddy Run（以及续篇What William Wants）之后会交叉推进。十月到十二月due+考试密集轰炸，动作变慢，勿催


	2. 2008: Part 2

他把Billy上下两张嘴都搞过一遍，第二回仅仅用手指就操射了Billy，后者最终筋疲力竭地沉入梦乡。Homelander靠着床头，抚摸Billy发顶，又一次思索对方拒绝接受帮助的事。他轻轻将Billy的头挪到自己大腿，Billy咕哝着动了动，并未醒转。Homelander俯身亲吻他额头，指尖梳过Billy鬓发。

为什么Billy不想要他的帮助？工作中是否出现一些Billy不希望他知晓的情况？Homelander鼻尖埋在Billy发丝，深吸一口气。他平日偷偷观察Billy，后者的工作生活中没有任何异常表现。可Homelander不能整天都盯着对方，他有工作要做。Billy可能趁Homelander不注意的时候和他搭档上床。

Homelander迅速抽开手，以免紧握的拳头压碎Billy颅骨。他做了个深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来，重新伸展手指，轻柔地插入Billy的黑发。Billy在睡梦中舒服地低叹一声，依偎着Homelander膝头。

他和他搭档经常黏在一起。Homelander沉思道，那家伙总是半夜打Billy手机。是啊，工作事宜。不过Homelander敢肯定这混帐垂涎Billy。谁不想呢？Billy是独一无二的。

但Billy有主了。Homelander不乐于分享，他去操其他人并不代表他允许Billy背着他这么做，也绝不意味着别人能打Billy的主意。

从现在起他会更密切地关注Billy。Homelander微笑，安稳地窝进小床，将Billy揽到身旁，继续望着怀中沉睡的Billy。

*

第二天一大早他就订了批间谍相机，连接他手机以便随时查看。沃特的人立刻询问他为何需要这些微型摄像头，他无视了他们的问题。没谁有胆量二度发问，他们不像Billy。如果是Billy，一定会毫不畏惧地追问。

那日下午Billy出门工作，Homelander溜进他公寓安好摄像头，卧室、客厅和浴室各一个。他看了两三小时手机，屏幕中空无一人，Billy还在上班。Homelander应该往Billy办公室装些相机，但如此一来必须进入CIA大楼，他觉得Billy不会喜欢这主意。

接下来几周他花了不少时间在监控画面上，亦会如从前一般在远处屋顶偷窥Billy。暂时无可疑之处，不过每次看见Billy搭档进入小公寓都会令Homelander怒意沸腾，他不止一次在这混蛋去Billy家的时候悄悄飞到屋外，若是对方行为出格，他可及时介入。等Billy的搭档离开，等夜深，等Billy盖被入睡后，Homelander从窗户进去，爬上Billy的床，将他抱入怀中。Billy总被他弄醒，但不再意图反击。Billy习惯了这夜间拜访，他会睡意朦胧地嘟囔两句，蜷缩着紧贴Homelander胸膛，再度入眠。Homelander躺在他身边，久久凝视睡梦中的Billy。

还有他们的性爱，绝对是迄今为止他拥有的最棒体验。在Billy之前，Homelander从未到达过如此猛烈的高潮。他明白了射精不是唯一的享乐之道，探索另一具身躯实乃妙事。Homelander乐于让他的Billy高潮，乐于在Billy身上留下标记。如果有人瞧见Billy赤裸的胸腹与臀腿，他们会清楚黑发男人已属于别人。Homelander喜欢亲吻Billy，他喜欢在沙发上什么也不做地躺几小时，含着Billy的舌头，舔吻对方口腔。

随着时间推移，性爱后Homelander于此处停留得越来越久。他们一同沐浴，在花洒下接吻，水流砸上身体，蜿蜒流淌。Homelander的唇舌关照Billy每一寸皮肤，而Billy会跪下来给他口交。有时他们一同进餐，餐桌上全是Billy的文件，所以吃饭阵地转移到客厅沙发，而且正对电视，Billy喜欢边吃东西边看电视。Homelander也喜欢，因为Billy专注于节目时会不自觉地靠向他，Homelander可以将脸埋入Billy发顶，这让他获得前所未有的安全感。

他们开始玩扑克。Billy热爱游戏（他喜欢伪装与谎言的艺术），Homelander提供了一种挑战，一种这个过于聪明的男人无法从同事和朋友那里得到的挑战。初时Homelander作弊，他自然而然地那般做。他有能力优势，为什么不用呢？可Billy总能看出来他作弊，当Homelander利用透视赢取胜利时Billy表现得一点也不沮丧，眼中唯有无聊，像是他对Homelander有更高的期望。因此过了一阵儿，Homelander试着不作弊地玩这游戏。他输了。他讨厌输，可Billy似乎极高兴，直接在沙发给他来了个口活儿。所以Homelander不再作弊，服从牌局规则。这次他赢了，Billy惊讶地抬起眉毛，那神色值得一切。

不管他完成何种壮举，他都无法凭超能力令Billy印象深刻。无论他多强壮、速度多快，无论他射了多少回依旧性致勃发，他只能从Billy那儿得到一声哼哼或是一句，“嗯，那不是你努力的成果，对不？上帝拨给你的超能力罢了。”

然而当Homelander赢了一局扑克，当他手指熟练地操弄Billy，或是看新闻中途随口引经据典时，他会得到Billy一个挑眉、一抹笑容，以及随之而来巨他妈美妙的性爱。那感觉前所未有，好像Billy在他身边时整个世界变得温暖，Billy吃惊的模样让他内心满足而平静。万物皆为狂风，唯有Billy如桃源。Homelander再也不愿令他受伤，只想让将他留在身边。

他们初次相遇的两个月纪念日之际，Homelander已记不得没有Billy的生活是什么样子，也不敢想象失去Billy时他将如何度日。

某天夜里他犯了个错误，他在Billy床上睡过去了。

他梦见蓝色的房间，他还是孩子，坐在那处囚牢，看着玻璃后的Vogelbaum。他感到寒冷，感到恐惧。他想要博士进来抱抱他，但博士不会。博士从不那么做。

“Homelander。”

Homelander惊醒。Billy坐在他身上，手抵着他胸口，眯眼审视他。Homelander偏过头，注意到自己拳头砸入床单，床垫撕开一个窟窿，绒毛乱飞，其中一小片落上Billy肩膀。Homelander慢慢松开拳头，抬手拨掉Billy肩头的羽毛。他刻意回避那段梦境，挂上一副笑容，但Billy依然关切地望着他。Homelander的笑意流失。

“怎么了？”Billy柔和地开口，抚摸Homelander赤裸的胸膛，“噩梦吗。”

“是啊，聪明的家伙，全部推理出来了。”Homelander轻敲一下Billy脑门。

Billy笑着伏上Homelander胸膛，指尖温柔地拂过Homelander肩胛，“梦到什么了？”

Homelander吞了口唾沫，一手搂住Billy，将他抱得更紧。

“我…我的童年。”有一瞬间他几乎要道出一切，告诉Billly自己诞于谎言，告诉Billy他像只小白鼠一样在实验室长大，养育他的博士是他最接近家人的存在，而对方在将他移交沃特后一次也没来看过他。他想对Billy倾诉这一切有多痛苦，他从记事起接受的教育是帮助人类，人类在他之下，他不明白为什么他必须得关照凡人。所有话在嘴边凝成一句，“我的童年并不像沃特包装得那样完美。”

Billy轻哼，“没人的童年是完美的。”

“的确。但是我应该…”Homelander喃喃，“应该完美。我是Homelander——”

“你不是完美的，”Billy打了个哈欠，“如果你那么完美，我们就不会操到一起了，对不？完美很他妈无趣。”

“我怎么会不完美？”

“你是个输不起的人，你的自尊心有…”

“行吧我知道了。”Homelander捂住Billy嘴巴，但并不是很生气。Billy坏笑着伸出舌头，挑逗地舔过他掌心，于是Homelander那一丝丝微恼也烟消云散。

Homelander移开手，对方下巴搁到他胸口。他们对视良久，静默漫延。然后Homelander做出一个决定。

“John。”他开口。

Billy眨眨眼，“什么？”

“John，我的名字。”只有Vogelbaum这么叫过他。但这确实是他的名字，是他的真名，而非市场部门给他设计的乱七八糟的东西。John是养育他的人为他起的名字，是一个不为公众所知的珍贵秘密。只有真正清楚他从何处来的几个沃特高层知道这名字。现在Billy也知道了他的秘密。

“是我父亲取的名字。”他说。

Billy望了他一会儿，唇边染上笑意。那微笑柔情而开放，强烈的感觉灼痛Homelander双目。Billy凑近，双手捧住Homelander脸颊，拇指蹭蹭他上唇。他轻柔地吻下来，仿佛Homelander是脆弱且无价之物。Homelander人生中第一次受此呵护，错觉自己将落下泪来。

“John，”Billy念出那名字，Homelander因这音节而轻颤。Billy低声道，“好，听你的。”

那次谈话并未激起波澜，至少表面上没有。Homelander依然一周过来三次（一般是周六晚上，他从不错过。其他日子里Billy可能和朋友出门，但周六他的朋友们都会陪着家人，所以Billy也留在公寓），和Billy来几局扑克，听听新闻。他们现在开始下棋了，多数胜利属于Homelander，毕竟国际象棋是Vogelbaum最爱和他进行的游戏之一。胜利是好事，鉴于Billy对智慧与才能的某种热情执着，当Homelander展现才华，他会赢得Billy的口交。那之后他们聊最近的生活，Billy是个讲故事的好手，Homelander听得热切，虽然多为他已清楚的经历。Billy身边那些事发生时Homelander极可能正在偷看。

不过有些事确实转变，一些深层次的东西。于某刻起，Homelander开始关心Billy的幸福。Billy的笑声令他开心，Billy睡前慵懒的神情令他温暖。Homelander喜欢这些，即便是Billy被工作搞得疲惫忧虑而无暇应付他的时候，即便是他们无法同床共枕的时候。他努力为Billy带去欢乐，仅仅为了能让Billy流露笑意，他想看到他的笑容。

Homelander明白Billy身上也发生了转变。Billy不想要激烈的性爱时，Homelander会紧紧抱着他，温柔地开拓他身体，故意放缓速度。一次Homelander听到Billy与伦敦的朋友通电话，告诉对方他正约会某人。Billy说自己这回是认真的。

Billy不怎么叫Homelander的真名，他把这名字留到特殊场合，比如当他极度渴望某些事并试图说服Homelander，或是处于一场极为美妙的高潮中。每当他叫他John，Homelander会想要哭泣。他甚至不知泪意从何而来。

*

Homelander不能时时监视Billy的办公室，这盲区使他日渐不安。被超英事务占据注意力时无法分神窃听Billy，Homelander心里发痒，倍感不适。他讨厌不清楚Billy在做什么的感觉，尤其考虑到Billy工作的危险系数峰值很高。如果Billy供职期间遇袭而Homelander没能及时留意呢？如果Billy受伤了怎么办？如果Billy意外身亡怎么办？

Homelander不能冒此风险。

Homelander考虑过去CIA大楼一趟安装微型摄像头，但整套流程非常麻烦，何况Billy在办公室里受伤几率很低。可当Homelander工作时Billy或许身陷危机，需要照拂，比如Homelander身处异域就不能及时赶到。有一次他在关塔那摩工作了几星期，那经历着实烦心。Billy不在身边，Homelander的性需求无法被满足，他第一周杀了五个人。

最糟的是他清楚Billy在哪儿，但他去不了Billy身边，因为Billy不知道Homelander总是留意他。如果有监控时刻记录Billy，事情会简单许多。至少Homelander能得到些自慰的材料，总好过他飞去Billy空荡荡的公寓在冰冷的床单上手淫。

他得在Billy身边放摄像头。

既已决定，需尽快落实。他让沃特的员工做出一只无法被识别检测的微型相机（他得到相机后杀了那个员工，将现场伪装成一起自杀。谨慎总没错），把它嵌入一条银项链。项链风格简约，是Billy大概愿意日常佩戴的那种。

在用手指把Billy送上高潮后，他递出一个黑色礼品盒。Billy喘息着躺在他身边，盯着床上的小方盒，眉毛快要扬到发际线。

“什么东西？”Billy伸手去拿盒子，“要是假阳具，就当我他妈的感兴趣吧。”

“啊，不。但如果你想要，我也能搞到。”他们还没用过性爱小道具，不过Homelander一点都不反对尝试的想法。

Billy哼了哼，难说到底是赞成还是拒绝。他打开盒子，取出那条银项链。

Homelander看着Billy仔细打量他的礼物，他有点担心Billy不想戴。若是如此，他就得在监控方面另想办法。或许他可以药晕Billy，然后在对方体内装个芯片？

Billy笑了笑，戴上项链。

很适合他。Homelander想，忍不住舔了下嘴唇。对他而言，那银链是动物颈上的项圈——所有权的象征。操。

“谢了。”Billy凑过去送上枚甜丝丝的吻，“下一个礼物：假阳具，嗯？”

自此之后，Homelander可以随时随地查看Billy的一举一动。真他妈难以置信，特别当他看到Billy对着镜子手淫，由口型判断后者在快感中喊着Homelander的名字。

*

有段时间一切都很棒，Homelander忘记了凡人的本性——凡人不可信任，他们小小的脑袋瓜不值得信任。Homelander大意了。

信仰博览会当天（一年前发起的，Homelander衷心希望它不会持续下去），Homelander忙着为凡人施洗，和Lamplighter发表演讲，他有六个小时没看Billy。暮色四合时终可脱身，Homelander马上洗了手（施洗时他手上的水混合了一帮凡人的汗液，他无法忍受这味道），点开手机监控。

那画面令他全身僵硬。

Billy的搭档坐在客厅，他们紧挨着，Billy抱住了哭泣的搭档。Homelander下颚收紧，他不明白Billy是怎么想的，为什么要这般接触别的男人。他的搭档为何哭泣？必然是博取Billy同情的把戏。尽管愤世嫉俗，Billy内心仍存着一线天真，他似乎从没意识到其他人多么渴望他。

Homelander必须保护他免于这些吸血虫的觊觎。

“Homelander，”一个沃特的新闻工作人员拿着写字板走过来，“堪萨斯一所学校的人…”

“稍后吧。”Homelander挤出点笑容，“我现在得去处理些事。我明天会去堪萨斯见他们。”

“可是——”

“我说，”Homelander咆哮，“稍后！”

对方咽了口唾沫，点头道，“好，好，没问题。抱歉，我的错。”

“很好。”Homelander微笑，迅速离去。

他落在Billy公寓几栋楼外的屋顶，远远观察情况。Billy仍搂着搭档，后者还在流泪，Billy温柔地拍拍他的后背。Homelander的手按在石墙上，完全不意外自己指缝间碎开小石片。

“抱歉，”Billy叹息，“该死的，这顿晚饭太操蛋了…”

“我从没想过会发生这种事…”那男人苦笑道，“我猜没人想过，不是吗。”

“是啊，没人能预见。”

“嗯，真的谢谢你，”Billy搭档的挥动一下双手，“在这时刻提供可依靠的肩膀。”

“别客气，不然朋友是用来做什么的？”

男人起身，Billy跟在他身后。他们走至门边，再度抱抱彼此。Homelander注意到Billy眼中闪着些微泪光，不知道那混账到底对他的Billy说了什么。上帝啊，这该死的家伙精于此道。

“我会再给你打电话，看看…嗯，事情怎么样了，”Billy清清嗓子，两个人分开，“如果你需要什么的话——”

“我只需要知道你能处理好我们的工作，当然啦，一切总是在你掌控之中，所以…”

Billy闻言笑了笑，但听起来并不怎么开心，还挂念着对方的问题。当大门合上，隔开他搭档的背影，Billy呼一口气，抹了把脸，摇摇晃晃地倒回沙发，面对卧室敞开的门。他盯着卧室入口。Homelander前几次到访时见过这副姿势，通常意味着Billy在等自己出现。

可这次Homelander不能回应Billy的期望。他有更要紧的事得做，他要保证Billy的安全，他要防止其他人偷走Billy。

*

Homelander在Billy家几条街外堵住他的搭档。这是一条昏暗狭窄的小巷，两旁商铺空荡荡的，也无灯火。没人会看到。

那男人垂着头前行，表情愁苦，两颊泪痕未干。他起先没看到Homelander叉腰立在前方，直至几步之遥。他抬了头，瞪大双眼，惊得向后跳了跳。

“Ho…Homelander！”

“啊，你知道我是谁。”Homelander露齿而笑。

“什么？我当然知道你是谁。”对方擦去脸上的泪水，“你在这儿做什么？”

“瞧，我也知道你是谁，”Homelander说。他来回踱步，挥动着手指，“你是Billy Butcher的搭档。”

“你认识Billy？”他皱眉。

“噢，我当然认识Billy。”Homelander笑容扩大，“我跟他上床。”

那男人的眼睛瞪得更圆，“你说什么？”

“怎么，你不知道Billy喜欢被操吗？”Homelander啧了一声，“他真的、真的很喜欢。”

“我…我知道Billy是双性恋。”声音渐弱，“但他没对我讲过他在跟超人类约会——”

“我确定他没讲过，”Homelander打断他，嗓音灌注冷意，“否则你不会蠢到想去搞他。”

如今男人的眼睛瞪得不能更大了，那样子看上去极其愚蠢。他甩甩脑袋，“什——你在说什么啊？我没想…我已经结婚了，和女人。”

“别对我说谎，”Homelander逼近一步，眼中红光闪烁，“别他妈的对我说谎。”

“我没撒谎，”男人心率上升，举着双手向后退去，“我真的没有。Billy只是朋友。”

“我今晚看到你了，”Homelander嗤了一声，“你在他肩头哭泣——”

“他不过是在安慰我！”

“别他妈插嘴，”Homelander怒吼，他猛地掐住男人的脖子，将其拉近，“Billy是我的，你明白吗？他属于我，没人能碰他，没人能把老二靠近他的屁股，你清楚了吗？”

Billy的搭档被捏着喉咙，无法言语，唯有点头。Homelander于对方颈边留下瘀痕之前松了手。

“好极了，”Homelander愉快地点点头，“这样你就该理解我现在为什么得杀掉你。”

“什么？”男人气喘吁吁道，“不，不不，别。我不会碰Billy，我发誓绝不再碰他，连握手都不会——”

“抱歉，朋友，我…只是无法相信你。”Homelander耸耸肩，“Billy太诱人了，而你和他来往过密。我不能冒这个险。”

“你疯了，”Billy搭档一副全然震惊的口吻，“你他妈疯了。”

“我没疯。”Homelander对这荒谬的评价不屑一顾，从地上捡起一块锈蚀的金属，“我不过是恋爱了。”

然后他敲裂了对方的脑袋。

*

之后三天Billy没回过公寓，一直在调查他搭档的案子。死者钱包遗失，初步定性为抢劫杀人案。案发三十小时后，一位巡警在下水道发现凶器，上面残留的指纹帮CIA找到一个患双相情感障碍的流浪汉，检测显示当晚这男人不仅烂醉如泥还嗑了可卡因。Homelander觉得自己这次干得不错，他那天强行让对方摸了凶器，并为其注射毒品。

Billy已经六十五小时没好好睡过了，最终上司命令他回家休息。他跟她争了片刻，比出一根中指，跌跌撞撞地爬进载他回家的出租车。Homelander不怪Billy关心他搭档，Billy不知道那家伙渴望他，他只是把对方当朋友。Billy自然会为友人哀悼。

Homelander全程保持关注，没有错过一个环节。等Billy回家安稳地睡了几小时后，Homelander进入卧室，坐到床边，把Billy抱入怀中。

Billy在Homelander怀里睡了将近六小时，然后动了两下，缓缓睁开双眼。Homelander挪了挪Billy，让后者额头靠在自己胸膛，安静地等Billy揉着眼睛坐起身。

“嘿。”Homelander伸手抚摸Billy的黑发。

“你听说了吗？”Billy刚醒，嗓音微哑，“我搭档出事了。”

“听说了，”Homelander叹气，“我很抱歉。”

“一个老混帐，昏沉到记不清自己做过什么。”Billy的脸埋入Homelander怀里。

“这糟透了。”Homelander垂首轻吻Billy。Billy摇摇头，搂住Homelander脖颈。

“他就在这儿，那天晚上他来过。”Billy低声道。Homelander必须让自己显得没那么僵硬。

Billy又说，“他女儿，一个可爱的小甜心…刚被诊断出癌症。”

嗯哼，这就是那男人为何来Billy家寻求安慰。Homelander在心里耸耸肩膀。

“而且他爱人又怀了‘一盆肉汁’。”（basin of gravy是指小孩，伦敦东区土话）

“嗯？”

“孩子。”

Homelander翻了个白眼。他喜欢Billy的口音，但有时候很难理解那些词句。

“上帝啊，真糟糕，”Homelander手指滑下Billy脊柱，“或许我能给他的遗孀一些支持？你知道的，在新闻中提下怀孕的寡妇和生病的小孩…媒体愿意报道这些，这样的话我们可以给她筹到一笔钱。”

Billy发出一声鼻音，听起来像是要哭了，“我他妈的觉得Lana不会喜欢，但还是谢谢你。”

“好吧，”Homelander没兴趣帮助Lana和她的孩子，但Billy因他那番话将他抱得更紧，所以刚才的提议还是有价值的，“只是个想法。”

Billy哼了哼，眼睛又合上，“抱歉，太累了。”

Homelander躺下，Billy得以平卧，他们十指交缠，“睡吧，Billy。没事了，都结束了。你已经找到凶手，你为他和他的家人尽了最大努力。”

“你留下来。”Billy迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，他抓紧Homelander五指，把他们交握的手放在胸前。

“我会的，”Homelander保证道，“我哪儿也不去。”

*

Billy独自工作了一个半月，最后他的上司把他叫到办公室，告诉他会有一个新搭档。Homelander通过项链上的摄像头旁观整个过程，被Billy奔涌而出的脏话逗笑了。

“我他妈不需要新搭档，”Billy大喊，跺着脚来回走动。Homelander看不到Billy的脸，但从他上司的神情推断，Billy大概非常非常生气，“我一个人干得很好。”

Homelander对此表示同意，他喜欢Billy独自工作。上一任搭档跟Billy走得太近了，最好别再有谁接替那位置。

“这不是重点。没人独自工作，你需要一个搭档，”上司坚持道，“来吧，去见见他。”

结果那位新搭档是个五十多岁的大肚腩老男人。Billy和他处得不怎么样，总跟Homelander抱怨这男人有多没用。与之前的同事相反，Billy下班后不会和新搭档出去玩，也意味着他有更多时间与Homelander呆在公寓。

Homelander满意极了。

TBC  
考试作业交替，抽空翻会儿同人还是挺开心的（肥宅含泪.jpg 而且Ch.2有我喜欢的对话，可以快乐重温一遍。Billy搭档说Homelander疯了，Homelander回应“I'm just in love”，这里太强惹👍


End file.
